With increasing development of computers and various electronic products, people of the modern societies often spend lot of time in using computers and various electronic products. In case that the computer or the electronic product has been operated for a long time, the heat generated by the computer or the electronic product cannot be dissipated away quickly.
Generally, for most of the electronic products, thermal greases or heat sinks are attached on the heat generation components of the electronic products to absorb the heat from the heat generation components and dissipate the heat away. As known, the heat dissipating efficiency of using the thermal grease or the heat sink is usually unsatisfied.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a conventional liquid-cooling heat dissipating module. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid-cooling heat dissipating module 6 comprises a water-cooling radiator 61, a water-cooling head 62 and a water pump 63. Every two of the water-cooling radiator 61, the water-cooling head 62 and the water pump 63 are connected with each other through a pipe 67. Consequently, the water-cooling radiator 61, the water-cooling head 62 and the water pump 63 are in fluid communication with each other. However, since the water-cooling radiator 61, the water-cooling head 62 and the water pump 63 are not fixed on each other, these components are dispersedly arranged. Under this circumstance, the space utilization is usually unsatisfied.
Therefore, the conventional liquid-cooling heat dissipating module needs to be further improved.